Me voy
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: HxHr. One Shot. Hermione y Harry son novios, pero la castaña advierte que los hermosos ojos de Harry están destinados a alguien más. Por eso se va. Se va para no volver. ¿Logrará Harry detenerla? Basado en la canción de Julieta Venegas.


**Summary**: Hermione y Harry son novios, pero la castaña advierte que los hermosos ojos de Harry están destinados a alguien más. Por eso se va. Se va para no volver. ¿Logrará Harry detenerla? Basado en la canción de Julieta Venegas.

* * *

**Nota**: _Actualizado el 5 de Octubre de 2011. _Quité la letra de la canción de Julieta Venegas, porque se supone que no están permitidos los songfics, aunque nunca encontré dónde dice eso en la página. Pero mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no? También arreglé los guiones, reemplazándolos por la raya (—). Y retoqué un par de detalles en cuanto a la ortografía. Lo demás, sigue igual.

* * *

_**Me Voy**_

Una chica de cabello castaño caminaba por las agitadas calles de Londres. La gente que pasaba a su lado le golpeaba los hombros bruscamente, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutaba. Seguía caminando lentamente, sumergida en su mundo, con sus problemas y sus cosas. Era como si estuviera en una película. Todos a su alrededor en un apagado color gris y ella en cámara lenta, derramando saladas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y trazaban un sinuoso camino hacia sus labios.

Hermione recordaba perfectamente las últimas horas que había pasado en la casa de Harry. Era el cumpleaños del chico y todo se desarrollaba como en cualquier otro día festivo; repleto de alegría. Los dos ex amigos se habían puesto de novios hacía un par de meses atrás, cuando todo aquello de la guerra había terminado, pues ahora sabían que al fin podrían vivir una vida tranquila.

Pero no había sido así.

En el departamento, los invitados iban llegando. La castaña se mantenía detrás de su novio, cuidando de darle todo el afecto necesario en aquél día tan importante, cuando cumplía sus dieciocho años. Pero Harry estaba demasiado ocupado en atender a la gente que iba llegando, que parecía que prácticamente se había olvidado de la presencia de Hermione.

¿Merecía ella aquello? ¿Merecía que Harry se preocupara por todos menos por ella, cuando había sido justamente ella quien había estado a su lado, preocupándose por que nada le faltase, por subirle el ánimo? Tal vez se había preocupado demasiado, y se merecía que Harry le hiciera entender que podía solo, a pesar de todo. Pero ella no quería saberlo, no quería sentirlo. No quería ver como su novio reía al lado de Ginny, como si nada nunca hubiese sucedido.

Todo aquello la había llevado a tomar una decisión. Si no encajaba en aquel lugar, debía marcharse. Si sentía que las cosas con Harry ya no marchaban como antes, debería dejarlo. Desaparecer para dejarlo hacer su vida y poder llevar a cabo ella la suya. Aunque no fuera fácil, aunque le doliera profundamente en el alma. Aunque sintiera como la daga del adiós se clavaba profundamente en su pecho, abriendo una herida que difícilmente volvería a sanar.

_—Qué irónico_ —dijo en voz baja, mientras continuaba su camino, al descubrirse pensando en que tal vez había alguien en algún lado que podía amarla de verdad.

Ella había pensado que aquel hombre era Harry. Siempre había creído que existía un príncipe azul para toda mujer, y que ella lo había encontrado en cierto muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos esmeraldas. Aquellas piedras preciosas que irradiaban confianza de sus ojos.

No. No era suficiente. Ella lo amaba demasiado, pero no creía que él sintiera lo mismo que ella. No ahora que había visto cómo miraba a Ginny durante la fiesta. Con esa mirada de tonto adolescentes enamorado que tanta ternura le provocaba. A ella nunca la había mirado así. Ni siquiera aquella noche de luna llena en la que hicieron el amor apasionadamente. Ni siquiera cuando ella se recostó sobre su pecho y le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos, si él la amaba. Por supuesto que había respondido sin titubear, pero esa mirada… Esa mirada contradecía a las palabras que salían de sus labios. Pero ella había estado tan enamorada, que había decidido cerrar los ojos y vivir su pequeño sueño.

Una nueva lágrima solitaria se escapó de sus ojos. No quería llorar. No quería arrodillarse en el suelo y preguntarle a la vida porqué la abofeteaba de aquella manera. Quería ser fuerte para poder llevar aquello adelante, sin dejar cicatrices demasiado visibles. Pero en cuanto la imagen de Harry mirando anonadado a Ginny se le venía a la mente, simplemente no lo podía soportar.

Y ahora caía en la cuenta. En cierta forma, merecía aquel sufrimiento por haber sido tan tonta, por haberse cegado a sí misma, cuando sabía que nunca podría remplazar a la pelirroja. ¿Por qué su vida nunca podía tener un final feliz? El destino se había empeñado en hacerla sufrir. Por lo menos esperaba que la recompensa fuera satisfactoria, para así ayudarla a olvidar el dolor y a cerrar aquellos agujeros en el corazón.

Hermione llegó a la estación de trenes de _King's Cross_. Sacó un boleto a algún lugar lejano y aguardó sentada, mientras en su cabeza se revolvían un millón de posibilidades. Era hora de marcharse, de eso estaba segura. Comenzar una nueva vida. Empezaría a estudiar alguna carrera interesante y se abocaría a tener cinco profesiones, si le era posible. Y estaba segura de que era capaz. Y no esperaría la llegada de un falso príncipe azul. Sería ella misma quien saldría al encuentro de la felicidad.

—¡Hermione! —la voz agitada de Harry la llamó. Se notaba preocupado. La castaña volteó la cabeza, pero no se levantó de su asiento. Ya era demasiado tarde. El moreno se arrodilló frente a ella—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde te vas?

—No vuelvas esto más difícil de lo que ya es Harry. Te lo pido por favor. Ya demasiado tengo con verte coquetear con Ginny. No conviertas esto en un tortura.

—¿Coquetear con Ginny? Yo no…

Pero Hermione le colocó un dedo en los labios.

—Shhh. No digas nada. Creo que te entiendo. Pero no puedes pedirme que me quede aquí. Solo me despediré —dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndose al tren—. Sí, me despido de ti… y me voy.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado :)_


End file.
